Summer Day
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu. With this story I've hit 500K words, so I'm all proud and such! XD It's basically drivel, I hope you enjoy your fluff-- be careful not to go into diabetic coma with this! Key words: Fun with Ice Cubes ConYuu.


"I can't believe you did that!" Yuri blushed profusely, gawking at Conrad. He ran behind a door to hide as Conrad slowly approached.

The older man smiled playfully, holding the weapon of choice, neck lurching forward threateningly, "Oh, how so?"

"B-Because you're not normally like that!" Yuri frowned, shielding himself protectively with a dresser now.

Conrad's eyebrow arched up then relaxed playfully. He continued to threaten with the object and slow, looming encroachment, Yuri pulled more barricades around him, talking from behind doors and pieces of furniture well aware of Conrad's plan to corner him, like a cat would to a mouse.

Yuri gulped. "C-Conrad…"

Looking around, it was too late, "Ne, come on Conrad, quit it, you already got me once…"

"Oh, but you said you wanted to have fun, are you saying this isn't fun?"

Yuri swallowed hard, "It's not that this isn't fun… but it _isn't_ the way I thought we'd… use that, so, ne, come on… quit it …"

"Are you ordering me to?" Conrad paused, straightening himself, acting like an appropriate soldier.

"I'm not saying it like that! I'm asking you not to, there's a difference! A difference!"

"Ah, yes. The difference is that I can choose to not follow _a request_."

Yuri swallowed hard, "But you don't normally do that!"

"Well, I'm having a bit of fun playing with you."

"But we're making a mess inside the castle, the maids won't be happy about this, strictly for the purpose of playing around… we're giving them more work!"

"I'm sure they won't mind, after all, you've had a lot on your mind lately. Something like this is acceptable. And, it is_ just_ water. As for it being inside, you were the one to choose to run in here."

"I didn't expect you to chase me!"

"And I've obviously disappointed you to date if you haven't come to the conclusion that I'll always chase you, Yuri-heika."

Yuri's face soured, "Don't you call me that!" He reached his neck out a bit further than he should have, Conrad snagged his wrist, pulling him from behind the furniture and to him.

"My apologies, _Yuri_."

Yuri let out a low gasp, he could have melted then and there in Conrad's grasp, the man whispering gently into his ear, "Caught you."

Yuri's eyes went wide as an ice cube slipped down the collar of his shirt, running down his back, which shot straight as he was reminded of just how cold 0-degrees Centigrade was. "Agh! Conrad!" His shoulders wiggled as he tried to get the ice off of his skin, the direct contact, even in this heat was a bit too much.

Conrad leaned in to kiss him, slipping him tongue, Yuri's body stilled as he lost himself to melt in that kiss. Well, maybe that would melt the ice cube faster, he definitely felt hotter during that kiss.

Conrad pulled back, all smiled, squinting as he looked at the handsome maoh.

"Are you done now?" Yuri said, now that he had been iced twice.

"I think so, now that I've lured you away from the others. Well, done with the ice."

"…Oh, I see, so now come the ulterior motives for getting me all alone and wet where I have to change my shirt?" Yuri said innocently, well, not _so_ innocently.

"Why, Yuri are you trying to seduce me more?"

Yuri gave Conrad his own playful look, "And if I am? Would you deny me that request?"

"Absolutely not." Conrad leaned in close, pinning Yuri to the wall to kiss him deeply as they started a five-minute make-out session.

Yuri sighed and broke it after a while, "That's about it for today. I want to enjoy the barbeque after all. I mean, I got otousan to lend me the cooler so I could bring ice to Shin Makoku and have a summer party, and everyone's having fun, so I want to see it, you know? Well you might not, I know what you want to see though."

"Oh do you?" Conrad challenged. Yuri walked up close to him.

He kissed Conrad's chin and bit the air as he pulled back, "Of course, you want to see the fireworks that I brought because they're pretty and you've seen them before. That'll be for once it gets dark. Let's go back outside."

"I think you missed my hint somehow."

"We'll do _that_ tonight too." He winked suggestively, showing some skin from his chest.

The End.


End file.
